


Unbelievable

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, mentions of xan lambo and dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: Sometimes it is not best to leave Tsuna to his own devices





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sawadoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/gifts).



They don't think anything of it when Xanxus, Dino, and Tsuna go out drinking. It’s happened before without problem, and in fact several problems get solved. It only happens when they are wasted apparently.

Now, usually Tsuna has enough sense to call one of his guardians before he gets so toasted that he’s being a moron.

This time, however, it seems Tsuna doesn’t have his usual… sensibility.

When Tsuna enters a text into the guardian group chat, they can only thank his overprotective tendencies that Lambo wasn’t in it.

* * *

 

naru to themed bl ow job ?

**_hayabRO_ **

tsuna

it’s three in the morning

what the fuck

 

**_TaLke-shiT_ **

whta is a na ruto the me d blwo j bo

 

**_MuwuRKowo_ **

I think you’ve broken Takeshi

yhea or nah

**_Chromie_ **

Why are you so insistent

 

**_MuwuRKowo_ **

Have we cleared whether you're giving or asking

**_Kyo YA_ **

where are you

gaa ra k ows

**_Chromie_ **

Gaara can’t tell us

yha

**_TaLke-shiT_ **

hdjfhdjsfhdjfds

 

**_hayabRO_ **

how much did you even drink

en ough ?

**_Kyo YA_ **

dont. move.

 

**_MuwuRKowo_ **

I’ll go with Kyoya

 

**_TaLke-shiT_ **

Re c  ord h im

 

**_hayabRO_ **

great we’ve got two drunks on us

one from alcohol

one from lack of oxygen

 

**_Chromie_ **

Rest in pieces, Takeshi

* * *

 

Kyoya and Mukuro find Tsuna in the basement of the mansion. He’s laying across the loveseat in what has to be the most painful position.

Tsuna physically lights up at the sight of them, but when he attempts to stand, he sways somewhat dangerously close to the table.

“Can I knock him out?” Kyoya glances at Mukuro, tonfas at his side.

“That might be the most merciful action at this point. Especially since he can barely stand up.” Mukuro stares at Tsuna for a moment longer, “I don't think Ryohei will fault us in the morning for pitying him.”

“No, just _fucking_ kill me.” Their sky slurs before they move, but his hand misses the side table and Tsuna ends up knocking himself out.

Kyoya and Mukuro stare at the unconscious sky for a few moments in shock.

“It’s your fault he’s so dramatic, you know.” Mukuro side-eyes the skylark.

Kyoya throws Tsuna over his shoulder with a snort. “Pot meet kettle.”

* * *

 

Tsuna wakes the next morning to a fierce pounding in his head and the distinct sound of Takeshi laughing. He groans as he throws a pillow at the rain, “‘Keshi… shut up.”

Takeshi chokes a little, “Do you remember anything of last night?”

“‘M not even awake yet.” Tsuna mumbles into his pillow. He remembers going out to the bar to drink with Xanxus and Dino. Going back to the car. Drinking a lot more with their head butler after he got home. He distinctly remembers being drunk off his ass after they decided to put away the drinks and go to bed. He doesn’t remember making it past the couch.

There’s a pounding in his head that tells him he’s missing something very important.

It takes Tsuna five long, long minutes to remember vaguely, texting his guardians. His initial goal, he knows was to request help, but Takeshi’s laughing tells him that didn’t happen.

_Naruto themed blow job._

Tsuna gives out the biggest sigh when he remembers, and Takeshi falls over laughing when he does. Tsuna buries his face into the pillow and screams.

“Tsuna, no offense, but at this rate, you’re going to die.” Hayato points out when he doesn’t roll over to breathe.

“That’s the point Hayato.” Tsuna doesn’t move.

“At least you aren’t choking on that ninja dick.” Takeshi wheezes out.

“That’s it Takeshi! You’re demoted. To left big toe.”  Tsuna points his finger in the direction it sounds like Takeshi is echoing from.

“Ouch, Take.” Hayato laughs, “You got stubbed dude.”

“Hayato, you have to carry me out. Because you’re reason number two for why I’m going to kill myself.”

“What’s reason number one?” Hayato asks, picking up Tsuna from his bed and almost puts him back down when Tsuna’s head rolls into his collarbone. “Are you still fucking drunk?”

“God, I wish I still was.” Tsuna whines, “Reason number one is alcohol. That’s why I’m going to kill myself. And I hope it’s by alcohol poisoning.”

Takeshi’s crying as he opens the door and Hayato leaves the mess of a rain behind, but not before the man chokes out, “Imagine what else will come out of your mouth.”

“If I could move properly, Takeshi would be a dead man.”

“You can’t even use your flames properly.” Hayato laughs when Tsuna smacks his arm, “I can drop you.”

“Please, maybe I’ll die.”

“No dying, I haven’t got enough evidence for your own idiocy being your killer.” Ryohei comments as he meets them around the corner. “How do you feel?”

"I feel like if I was allowed to walk that I’d pass out instantly. My head hurts, like more than a hangover hurts, and I really want Takeshi to stop laughing at me.” Tsuna grimaces when Ryohei grins, “At this rate, I could kill myself in embarrassment if you guys were literally anyone else.”  

“You’re so dramatic when you’re hungover.” Chrome smiles at Tsuna, “It’s cute.”

“I’d like to make it known that Chrome is by far my favorite out of you. She’s sweet to my face even if she roasts me over text, but I love her anyway” Tsuna nods solemnly.

“I’m sorry we’re no Gaara,” Mukuro drawls, “But Kyoya and I were valiant heroes last night.”

“Mukuro, if you want to live you will cease your traitorous tongue.”

“I can’t believe that sweet 14 year old would turn into such a sassy bitch.” Hayato glances at his sky, “I’m so hungover the idea.”

Tsuna takes one sharp breath in, “Hayato-chan, you’re demoted to-”

“As I was saying, last night when you were swaying on your last legs,” Mukuro down right laughs when Tsuna’s forehead crinkles in confusion, “you so surely declared ‘ _Just kill me’_ when Kyoya offered to knock you out. Then you proceeded to miss the side table for the sound affect you wished for and knocked yourself out cold.”

In the resounding laughter, if one listened closely enough, you could hear the sounds of Tsuna exploding.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am in a half asleep state thanks to my lovely Fran I dedicate this shit show to you  
> it wouldnt let me post the emojis but kyoya has the fist emoji and chrome as the purple heart


End file.
